Masquerade
by CarmelaLake
Summary: What happens when Nix meets a certian boy at Palm Springs Christmas Masquerade Ball?
1. Chapter 1

"You have been formally invited to Palm Springs Annual Youth Masquerade Ball. The ball will be held on December 23 starting at 7:00 PM. Mask and invitation required to gain entry. Alcohol will not be permitted during the party" read the red, black and silver invitation. I squealed and started jumping up and down. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't lived in Los Angeles for longer than a month and already I had already been invited to a party. It was even bigger than a party also! It was a Ball! I squealed once again and grabbed my purse.

"Mom! I'm heading to the mall!" I exclaimed. I had 3 days to get my dress, mask and then my hair, make up and nail appointments all set up. It wouldn't be all that hard. I had to do all that in about 9 hours before because I had decided to, last minute, go to homecoming.

I went out and got in my Element and started toward the mall. I really hopped they still had homecoming dresses and stuff out, because if they didn't then I was screwed. I pulled into the parking lot, parked my car, got out and then locked it before starting up the parking lot to the building. Once I got inside I went straight to Debs and started looking for a dress. I had no idea what I was even looking for, short or long or even what color, but I figured I would figure it out when I went into the store.

…Or the dress would just pop out at me without me like this one did. It was a red/pinkish ball gown that seemed like a corset at the top and then flared out as it got to the bottom. It was like beautiful so I decided to check the price. Lucky for me it wasn't too expensive and I went for my size, and brought it to the dressing rooms. I quickly changed out of my outfit and into the dress. Admiring myself in the mirror, I realized the dress fit me like a glove. This was it. I changed back into my other clothes and brought the dress out and to the counter.

"Can I hold this here while I pick out shoes and stuff?" I asked the lady at the counter. She nodded with a smile and I grinned before walking back over to the shoes, now back to being completely unsure about anything.

I walked around the section a few times before I finally found a cute pair of sling-backs that were black. I looked for my size and then tried them on. To my advantage, they fit perfectically. I grinned and brought the box up to the counter after I chaned back into my other sandels. As the lady rang up my dress and shoes, I looked at the jewelry, but I decided to go to Kay's and get a simple necklace to wear.

Day Of The Ball -

I woke up to my alarm clock singing "Halfway There" by Big Time Rush. I groaned, but didn't feel like turning off the music nor did I want to get up. I about squealed from the coldness of the floor. I waddled over to my closet and picked out a red and black plaid button up shirt so I didn't mess up my hair when I took it off later.

I changed into that quickly with a pair of shorts and Juicy ballet flats I grabbed my brush and brused out my hair before looking at the clock. It was 9:54 and my hair appointment was at 10:30. After I went there I had a nail appointment at 2:30 and then at 3:45, was when I was going to have my make-up done. After I was already, Mom and I were going to get dinner at a 3 or 4 star restraint and then I would be coming home and getting dressed. By then it would be almost time for me to head downstairs and to the ball room.

So I grabbed a piece of toast mom had set out before I hurried out of the house.

A few hours later I was eating at an Italian restaurant. Just being the excited person I was, I was checking my phone for the time every five minutes. The last time I had checked my phone, before mom yelled at me to put my sidekick away, it was 6:30. I had plenty of time still. So I relaxed and began humming a tune. I didn't really know what it was until I began to mutter the words.

"Because the night is young the line is out the door today was crazy but tonight the city's ours live it up until the morning comes today was crazy but tonight the city is ours"

I did a face-palm, realizing it was a Big Time Rush song, The City is Ours, I was mumbling and yet I didn't know it at first. I laughed lightly at myself and my Chicken Alfredo came. I grabbed my fork and began eating it. Like usual, it was delicious. Then again, anytime we came, which had been 3 times by then and every time we had come it had been good.

Within 20 minutes, we both finished our food and both mom and I had gotten our coats. Mom paid the bll and I went out to the car to wait for her. She, thankfully, didn't take forever with paying and taking to the people inside and I grinned wide when mom came out and got in the car.

"Are you getting excited?" she asked as she started up the car and turning the lights on. Like usual, it had started to get dark around 5 and it was 10 till 7, so it was really dark despite the street lights and the Christmas lights that were up.

Around 7, mom pulled into Palm Wood parking lot and I practically ran inside and to the elevator that takes us up to our room. I tapped my foot on the ground, getting impatient with how slow the door was closing. Finally it closed and I waited for it to bring me up to our room. After what seemed like forever, the elevator dinged and I raced down the hall, digging my key card out of my pocket when I got to our room and I opened the door. Going inside, I threw my card on the table and went into my room. I closed my bedroom door and there was my dress. I was getting excited just looking at it. I couldn't believe that it was finally the day I could wear the dress, mask and shoes AND go to the ball.

All I knew is that if I didn't hurry and get ready, I would be too late. So I slipped off my shorts and unbuttoned my shirt before putting on a strapless bra and then sliding up dress up. I held it up and walked into the living room.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked her. Mom smiled and nodded before walking behind me and sipping up the zipper. I smiled and went back to my room and slipped on my shoes before taking out my necklace and putting that on last. Looking at myself in the mirror one last time, I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit, I looked amazing and that wasn't something I said so often, because to me, I normally looked terrible. I finally walked out, back into the living room and smiled at mom.

"I'm heading down" I said, grabbing my mask off the table along with my clutch that had my phone, key, and anything I may have needed throughout the night. I put on my mask and mom kissed my cheek. She told me to be careful and have fun, the normal mom stuff. I just laughed and nodded before walking out and down the hall to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for it to open. If I was lucky, I would be alone and wouldn't have to deal with anyone being in the elevator with me, one of my biggest pet peeves. Luckily no one was and I got in and pressed the button to the second floor. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was 7:17. I wasn't too totally late. Thankfully because when the door opened, I saw the ballroom doors and there stood two big security guards, probably making sure that no one that wasn't supposed to get into the ball, didn't. Before I got to the doors, I pulled out my invite and just realized that there was a number in the top, left hand corner. For me it was 109. I smirked and when I got to the guards, I handed them my invite. I saw them writing something down on the clip board that I assumed to be my number, saying that I had made it. They let me through and I walked in. I gasped. I knew the place was going to be decorated, but I had no idea it was going to be like this!


	2. Chapter 2

The entire ball room was decorated all Christmas-like. There was red, gold, silver and black décor everywhere and the bottom of the staircase there were all kinds of people dressed up and dancing around. I grinned and walked down before standing next to a blonde girl.

"Hi!" I called over the music. She smiled right back at me, her red mask glittering in the lights,

"Hi!" She held her hand out to me, which made me smile and shake her hand. "I'm Jo" She called, trying to talk over the music.

"I'm Phoenix! But you can call me Nix!" I said. She grinned and I saw her flower.

"You came here with a date?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling. I had to admit, I wasn't told that we were actually allowed to bring a date because that's one person who knows you are and having a masquerade is so people DON'T know who you are for one night.

That's when a blonde guy came up behind her. She grinned and turned around slightly.

"This is by date, Kendall" she said smiling. I grinned.

"Nix. Nice to meet you" I said, smiling. Kendall grinned, looking at me for a couple of seconds before finally saying something.

"You're single, right?" He asked before looking around. I nodded slowly and winced when a sexual song came on. I normally danced like a freaking wacko but that would have been if I was with my friends from back home. But I wasn't home.

Kendall smirked and I saw him kiss Jo's head once before holding up one finger, saying hold on and I saw him go off. I gave Jo a confused look and she shrugged.

"I have no idea what he's doing" She said. I nodded slowly and waited with her for Kendall to come back. He was taking forever and like usual, I was playing with my phone, trying to pass the time. Finally he came back with another guy that had long brown hair and was dressed in a back suit and a silver shirt underneath. He was also wearng a red and gold tie. I had to admit, he was pretty cute and I smiled at him. He grinned right back.

"Nix, this is my best friend, James. James, this is Jo's new friend Nix" Kendall introduced us. I grinned and nodded, acknowledging him. I saw Kendall smirk once more before leading Jo away, leaving me and James behind. Being the ditz I was, I didn't but 2 and 2 together yet

"So you wanna dance?" He asked, flipping his hair out of his mask-covered face. A slow song came on and I nodded. James took my hand and lead me out to the dance floor. I grinned and put my arms on his shoulders and practically had to stand on my tip toes just to reach his shoulders.

"So, how long have you lived here at Palm Woods? I don't think I've ever seen you around" He said. I grinned and sighed.

"About a month. Mom's advertising firm moved from Philadelphia to here in LA" I explained with a grin, looking up at him. He nodded and I had to admit, I may start to really like him.

"Hmm, that's pretty cool. Do you like it here so far?" He asked. I nodded with a smile, swaying to the music along with him.

"You have no idea" I said looking up at him, seeing his hazel, almost gold eyes. When he grinned, I got butterflies.

Soon, the song ended and my all-time favorite song, The City's Our by Big Time Rush came on. I squealed and started singing and rocking out to it.

"We pull up, open the door

All the girls, scream there they are

It's packed from wall to wall

And, everybody is calling

Here we come, it's almost time

Feel the rush, now hit the lights

We gonna get it all started

Because the night is young

The line is out the door

Today was crazy but

Tonight the city's ours

Live it up

Until the morning comes

Today was crazy but tonight

The city is ours

The city is ours" I sang. James burst out laughing when I finished singing and he danced along with me.

"I take it you like this song?" he asked. I nodded with a large grin.

"I LOVE this song!" I said with a smile not stoping and danced around with the wods. I heard James singing along vaguely. I couldn't really hear his voice but I could tell he was singing along. In my opinion, that was pretty cool. Most guys I knew wouldn't even get caught dead listening to BTR, let alone sing along to them. Apparently James was different which I really liked. Finally the song ended and I was tired.

"I'm going to go sit down, you can come too if you want" I said. He grinned and nodded. I walked to an empty table and sat down, watching people dance. I had grinned once again and looked around before jumping. Out of nowhere James appeared at my table and I laughed lightly to myself and sighed.

"So, tell me about yourself" He said, watching me from his side of the table.I big my lip, trying to think of something that didn't sounds totally stupid.

"Umm, I guess I really like to read. I write my own songs but I don't think I'm a good singer-" James cut me off.

"You sing?" HE asked. Once again that night, I nodded slowly. Hadn't I just said that?

"Yeahh, but I'm not good" I said. His grin grew bigger and I had to admit, I was getting kinda scared. No guy actually cared about me or my music before.

"Can I hear you sometime?" He asked. I nodded with a smile, now calming down.

"Sure! I mean, I have my music book up in my room. Maybe later?" I asked, smile still not dacing. James nodded.

"That sounds awesome!" He said. A new song came on and it was a slow song. He grinned and stood.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand to me. I smiled and took it. James helped me up and led me to the dance floor. This time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I grinned and sighed. For some odd reason, I actually felt really comfortable with him, something I hadn't felt with another guy in a really long time. Apparently he could tell because James pulled me closer and I laid my head on his chest, now not caring how close we were. He didn't stiffen, so I could tell he didn't care either, a big plus for me.

"Can we go your place after the ball? Mine's gonna be too crowded with Kendall and Jo then Logan and Camille" He said. I nodded with a smile against his chest and the song ended. I sighed and pulled away.

"I have to say, I'm really enjoying my night with you, even though I don't really know you yet" I said. James chuckled and took my hand.

"I'll let you ask your questions later, just so you don't freak out on me" He said with a grin. I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about, freak out on him. I shook it off and just nodded; figuring that if I asked questions he wouldn't answer them yet or he would make up some dumb excuse like most guys did. I jumped feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kendall and Jo.

"We're heading back upstairs. Mom and Katie are up there so we're going to hang out there. It's almost over too, so just text me when you're heading back" He said. James nodded and both of them walked away. James grinned down at me and took my hand.

"You want to leave now?" He asked. I bit my lip and held up one finger before checking my phone for the time. It was almost 11…dang. I nodded and put my phone back in my clutch and grinned at James.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said. He smiled and nodded before taking my hand and leading me to the stairs and leading me up. I walked with him and when we got to the elevator, I pressed the button before he did and smirked.

"Ha!" I grinned and he rolled his eyes playfully and I stepped into the elevator, but this time he pressed the button before me.

"Ha!" He mocked me and it was my turn to roll my eyes as I leaned against the wall, waiting for the elevator to ding and before it did I began tapping my foot. I groaned inwardly. My ADHD was kicking in again and I tried to make it not known, but that was amost impossible. When the bell dinged, we both got out and I lead him to my place. I took out my key card, but before I could unlock the door he grabbed my hand.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you the reason why I couldn't exactly answer any questions earlier. It would give away who I am" He said before taking off his mask and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god…"


	3. Chapter 3

Was I dreaming? Had I really spend my entire night with James Diamond? I just sat there, starting at him. I saw him start to smile and try to get me to stop staring by waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple times and shook my head.

"Sorry. I just can't fathom the fact of me spending my entire night with THE James Diamond of Big Time Rush" I said. James chuckled.

"I take it you're a fan?" He asked with a grin. I nodded and looked around before opening the door to my home.

"Come on in" I said, having my arm out. He smiled and walked in with me following.

"Thank you" he said with a grin. I smiled and led him to the empty living room.

"I think Mom's asleep, so she won't freak out with you being here. I think she's a bigger fan than I am" I said with a light giggle. James chuckled.

"Wow, I don't think I've heard that one before" He said. I grinned and nodded.

"Isn't it my turn to ask questions?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaned back against the arm of the chair, pulling my legs up to my chest, facing him. James chuckled and nodded as he turned to face me.

"Yep! Ask away!" He said with a smiled and waited for me to start.

"Hmm, so you don't really mind hanging out with a crazy, music-obsessed fan?" I asked, taking off my pink mask and throwing it on the kitchen table from across the room. I grinned when I made it and looked back at James, who looked like a little boy who saw his crush for the very first time.

"No, I don't mind at all because the girl isn't only crazy and a music-obsessed fan, she's also a beautiful and funny girl who I would love to get to know more" he said. I blushed a deep red and he chuckled, seeing it.

"Do you really mean all of that?" I asked, looking between him and my feet on the couch. James nodded with a grin.

"Yes I mean that" He said, chuckling lightly. I smiled and stood up, smoothing out my dress.

"I'm going to go get changed into PJs. This ball gown is itchy. Stay here" I said. He chuckled and nodded once again and I went into my room and grabbed a tank-top and a cute pair of shorts before coming back out into the living room and sitting down on the couch where I was before.

"Cute PJs" He said with a chuckle, turning back to we were before. I blushed once again

"So, how crazy you are in interviews and stuff, if that how you really are?" I asked with a smile. He grinned.

"Umm, I guess. I mean I love to have fun and party" He said. I smiled and nodded, grinning wide. I still couldn't believe I had James Diamond sitting across the couch from me.

"That's awesome" I said with a smile. He chuckled.

"So, I'm gonna rephrase my question from earlier. I take it you're a pretty big fan" He said. I bit my lip. Yeah, he knew I was a fan, but if I nodded, he may think I was crazy. That was one thing I really didn't want at all. On the other hand, if I said no, he may feel bad and think I really didn't like him all that much when I did. James just chuckle at my no response and I smiled wide. Out of nowhere I heard the song "Big Time Rush" by Big Time Rush. I looked around, soon realizing it wasn't my phone, but James'. The song stopped abruptly when I saw him take out his phone. Jame frowned and looked back up at me.

"I have to get going, but can I get your number?" HE asked. I nodded with a smile and took out my pone and handed it to him.

"Just put in your number" I said. He smiled and handed me his phone at about the same time. He told me to do the same thing and I put my number in as if I was adding a new contact to my iPod. I handed his iPhone back and he gave me my sidekick. He smiled and stood up. I did too and led him to the door. He looked at me

"You promise not to give my phone number out, right?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, crossing my arms over my chest and leaned against the door frame.

"I promise" I said. He smiled and opened the door and I watched him leave.

"Text me!" I called, quietly down to him. He looked back at me and grinned.

"I will!" He called back just as quietly. I smiled and shut the door, grabbed my sidekick off the table along with my mask, and went to my room. It wasn't long before I felt a vibration in my hand. I slid my phone back up and saw I had a new text from James.

_"Heyy(: What's up?" _I grinned wide and hit "Reply" before texting him back.

"_Hiya! Noten really. Bored out of my frikken mind, messing with my guitar_" I said before hiding send and actually starting playing one of my songs. I was bored enough to actually try to start a new song. It wasn't long before I actually had a new text.

"_Niccee lmao. I still need to hear you sing_" He said. I bit my lips, grinning and put my guitar beside me on the bed and hit reply once more.

"_Iknw. That doesn't mean it won't be soon though xP_" I said before quickly grabbing a notebook and writing down the song I had so far. I hopped that I would have it done before he texted me back, and thankfully I did..writing it all down at least.

"_Why not?_" He asked. I tried not to laugh as I hit reply.

"_Because I suckkkk_" I texted back before putting my guitar away and getting under the covers of my bed. I waited for him to text back so I could tell him I was going to bed. He finally did.

"_Fine, but remember, you promised(; Anyways, I have a question for you_" He texted me. I was utterly confused as I texted him back. I didn't like when people just said they had a question, but not exactly asking it.

"_What is it?_" I asked, turning on my heating pad from how cold I was. I had to admit, I froze easily, especially during the winter. I jumped when I heard a vibration coming from next to me on the bed, where I had set my phone down for a second to turn the pad on.

"_Tomorrow night, Can I take you out to dinner, like on a date?_"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Finally! Chapter 4! It's done, so I'll keep working on Halfway There now! Hope you guys like this!**

My eyes widened when I saw that text. I couldn't even breath for a few seconds, trying to make sense of the message. I just had to be dreaming. There was no way that James Diamond would as ME out. It was like impossible on so many standards.

When I could finally breath and move, I hit reply and started typing.

"_Wow. I don't know what to say…other than yes(:_" I hit send and layed back on the bed with a huge grin on my face. I was going on a date with James Diamond. It seemed so surreal. I just hoped with both of our music careers taking off (ok mine starting once I found an Agent), that we would work out.

Finally, he texted back and I was getting more and more excited by the second. I mean, come on. How hard was it NOT to get excited about something like that!

"_Great! Uhh, is tomorrow night ok?_" He asked. I bit my lip. My mom and I hadn't made any plans for that day, but I would have to ask Mom in the morning just in case, so she wasn't planning something without telling me.

"_I'll find out with my mom to make sure we're not doing anything, but that I know of, that should work_'" I texted back and sighed. I still couldn't believe it. I was going to be going on a date with James Diamond. I hadn't had much time to actually rest and slow my heart down before my phone viabrated once again. I tried to muffle my squeal as I grabbed my phone and read the text again.

"_Awesome! Well, Mama Knight is telling me to go to bed, considering it's a little after 3 in the morning;) I'll text you tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out?_" He texted. I grinned as I quickly(so fast, I probably almost broke my phone, once again) slid my phone out and texted him back.

"_Lol, that's fine and it's a plan! I'll probably be up around Noon xD_" I said before actually putting my phone on the table and getting all comfy on my bed. I figured the next text from him would be just saying 'Bye' or 'Goodnight', so I soon feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the wonderful smell of blueberry waffles. I grinned and threw the covers off of myself and went out to the kitchen/living room area and sat at the kitchen table. Mom grinned as she kissed my head and put the waffles on my plate.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked. I nodded as I grabbed the butter and syrup before putting a little of each on the waffles.

"Oh yeah! I met this really sweet guy too. We practically danced all night" I said grinning as I cut a piece off to eat. I ate that and the rest of my food pretty quickly and when I heard my phone go off from my room, I set my plate in the sink and ran to my room to answer it. I didn't even have to look at the caller-ID

"Hey" I said with a smile. I heard talking in the background and quickly realized I was correct.

"Heyy!" Came a male voice. I laughed and brought the phone out to the living room as I sat down on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked with a grin as I began to flip through the morning channels. It was too early for me to go to the pool, but I was half tempted to go down anyway.

"Eh, nothing really. Bored out of my mind while Mrs. Knight makes us breakfast" He said. I grinned as I turned the TV off. There wasn't anything really good on.

"Well, could we possibly hang out before our date tonight?" I asked with a grin as I got up. I still needed to change before I did anything, even if it wasn't going to the pool to hang out.

"Sure! Hate to say it, but the only place in Palm woods to hang out is the pool, so want to go down there?" He asked as I walked into my bed room and went to my dresser as I began to pick out just a pair of red plain shorts and a black tank top.

"Sure! I'll have to get dressed, but I'll meet you out there in a few?" I asked him as I went down a couple drawers and got out my swim suit. I heard a faint ok from James before I hung up and began to get dressed. Once I was, I went to my bathroom and brushed out my hair and grabbed a towel from under the sink and grabbed a ponytail holder so if I needed to, I could throw my hair up without it getting all messy and in my face.

When I was finished, I texted James and told him I was on my way down and I grabbed my bag with my towel. I had a book just in case I was really dreaming last night and James wanted nothing to do with me. I could at least have something to down at the pool and not be totally bored.

I got down to the lobby and went straight out to the pool, ignoring Mr. Bitters. I had barley stayed at Palm Woods for 2 months and I already didn't like him, which was very odd for me. I walked onto the pool deck and found a chair to sit down in and I set my bag down and put my towel on the chair and took off the tank top and shorts. I looked around for James but he wasn't there yet so I dug my sunglasses out of my bag and layed back, just soaking up the sunlight and get rid of my pale skin.

"Nix?" I heard my name, which made me practically jump out of my own skin. I looked around for whoever had called my name before I finally spotted James. I grinned and waved him over as I swung my legs over the side of the chair and stood up.

"Love the suit" He said, looking over me in my white and blue striped bikini. I blushed slightly before looking at the pool.

"Are we actually gonna get in? Because it seems like no one is even here" I said, looking back at him, and then looking over at the empty pool. I saw James nod from the corner of my eye and I grinned.

"Yeah totally. The only reason why no one's here is because they're all gone for Christmas. Bitters likes it this way for some odd reason" He said. I smiled and nodded and before James could say anything else, I ran and jumped in the pool, doing a cannon ball. I knew I had to have gotten him wet because James had fake gasped and smirked.

"You did NOT just do that" He said. I grinned and nodded as I swam backward, away from the edge.

"Oh yes I just did" I teased, going even farther away from him. He smirked.

"Hey Nixie! You're screwed" He said before he took off his shirt and jumped in. I squealed and swam away as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast for me. Out of nowhere, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Gotcha" He whispered in my ear. I giggled and relaxed into him.

"You know, I'm not normally like this. I don't flirt or any of this" I told him with a smile, trying to look at him since he was behind me. It was hard to turn around to look at him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry. It's ok. I don't mind. At all" HE said, obviously trying to calm me down. I grinned and sighed. I couldn't believe how perfect one boy could be.

"I can't wait for tonight" I whispered. It felt like we were already together, not that I minded at all. If we were ever to get together, I already knew he would be amazing, if not perfect. I felt him let go and watched him swim around me so he was facing me.

"Neither can I" he said and then flashed me that James Diamond smile and I couldn't help but smile. His smile was too contagious and I smiled right back a large grin. James chuckled.

"You're really excited aren't you?" He asked. I nodded, sighing and swimming to the edge of the pool before just leaning against the edge.

"This is so different" I said to myself but apparently James had heard be because he gave me a confused look..

"What do you mean?" He asked as he swam over to me. I sighed.

"The last time I had a boyfriend, I was in 6th grade so I haven't been alone with a boy that wasn't a part of my family since then. Therefore, this is different" I explained.

HE nodded as he crossed his arms but I could tell it wasn't because he was upset. He was probably just thinking about what I was saying.

"Well, don't worry about it. I promise, I won't hurt you" He said, taking a step closer. I smiled softly and nodded, liking how nice he was being to me.

"Alright" I said and caught a glimpse of the clock that was hanging on the pool shed. It read about 3. My eyes widened and I looked at him. "What time is our date?" I asked, knowing he could see the scared look on my face. He turned around but couldn't tell what I was staring at.

"Umm, around 6?" He asked, obviously confused. I cursed under my breath and pulled myself up on the concrete around the pool.

"I have to go get ready. I'll see you at 6" I said with a smile and grabbed my towel, drying myself off. James got out with a smile.

"Dress nice. I already got reservations at this really nice restaurant. It has practically everything so you should be fine" He said. I smiled and nodded, wrapping my towel around myself, stuffing my clothes in my bag and putting on my flip flops, I walked back into the hotel and got in the elevator and pressed the button. I had to take a shower to get all the chlorine out of my hair and then decide what I wanted to wear. Being me, I had no idea at all, and I had 3 hours to decide.

I took my key out of my bag when I got to my room and unlocked it before going in. Mom had already left for work, which I didn't really mind. She had to get in a few more hours before Christmas so she could actually take off for Christmas. I didn't mind, that meant I could have the apartment to myself while I got ready.

I got my stuff together for my shower and went to my bathroom. I had to take a quick shower if I wanted to be completely ready by at least 5:30, just in case that he was going to pick me up early.

I took a quick shower, dried myself off along with my hair and then wrapped a towel around myself so I could go pick out my outfit. I walked into my bedroom and to my closet. I had all of my dresses under plastic and I took all 6 out before looking them over. I was unsure about which one I wanted to wear, but once I saw my red, strapless dress I knew that, that would be the dress I would wear on the date. I took the plastic off the dress and slipped off my towel. I had my strapless bra and underwear on under the towel so I just took my dress off the hanger and slipped it on and zipped up the zipper. All I had to do now was put on my tights, shoes and jewelry, but I was planning on doing my hair first, before I put on my necklace and earrings. Normally I had pin straight, brown hair but now I was going to curl it just the right way so I looked really good in my outfit.

I quickly put on my tights without getting a run in them and then put on my black pumps. I had to get used to them now so I wouldn't be about to fall when I was with James, even though I did that a lot as it was. Once I was done with putting on my tights and shoes, I walked into the bathroom and plugged in my curling iron in and then grabbed my brush and comb. Before I started anything, I had to make sure that my hair was parted the right way and then fix my bangs, so I would look really good.

When my curling iron was all ready I picked it up, without burning myself and began working on my hair. It didn't take me long, but I was almost done when there was a knock on the door. I looked around at the clock and realized it was almost 6. My eyes widened and put my curling down and walked to the door. I knew my hair didn't look as good as I wanted it so I prayed that it wasn't James. Looking through the peephole, and stepping on my tiptoes, I saw that it was James. Groaning inwardly, I opened the door and smiled at him.

"I know I don't look ready because I'm not. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready!" I exclaimed with a grin and led the laughing James to the living room.

"That's fine. Take your time" He said with a smile. I turned about the color of my dress and practically ran back into the bathroom, before finishing it up. I had that finished up pretty quickly and then grabbed my snowflake earrings, put them on and last grabbed my red heart necklace and put that on. I was all ready, except for my coat, which I could grab on the way out.

"Ok, sorry about that. I 'm ready" I said with a smile. I think James had finally really looked at me because his eyes were wide when he saw me.

"Whoa…" He trailed off. I blushed as I grabbed my coat off the rack and put it on. "You look fantastic" He said with a smile. I blushed again as I opened the door.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself" I said, eyeing him in his suit with a bow tie. He did look pretty dang hot, but I couldn't say that without him looking at me like I was a fan girl, which I wasn't…a huge one. He smiled and took my hand, leading me out to a maroon, GTO convertible. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Whoa! That's a pretty car" I said, as I got in the passenger seat. He smiled and got in his side, but he didn't open the door. I giggled and rolled my eyes playfully. "You are so weird" I teased him and he glared playfully.

"Thank you" He said with a laugh. I giggled and buckled my seatbelt, sitting back in the white, leather seats. He chuckled as I looked around at the slowly moving scenery. He was just now beginning to pull out and starting to go, wherever we were going for our date. I was getting extremely curious for where we were going. He had just told me to dress really nice and that he had made reservations, but that didn't help at all. There were tons of fancy restaurants in the LA area, therefore, it was going to be almost impossible to guess.

Apparently it was a lot easier to guess than I thought because we pulled into the parking lot at Lawry's Prime Rib. My eyes widened and I looked at James. I had heard about that restaurant before, but I had never imagined going there. I looked over at James and he just smiled, getting out, but before I even had the chance to unbuckle my seatbelt, he had come over to my side and opened my door for me. I smiled softly and got out, grabbing my purse, and wrapped my arms around myself, even though I wasn't all that cold. It was pretty warm for a LA Christmas Eve.

James led me inside, and told the waiter at the entrance that he had a reservation under Diamond. I looked up at James, smiling wide. I still couldn't believe I was here, of all places to eat for a date. The waiter nodded as she checked the list and grabbed two menus and led us to a table. I walked at the same pace as them, thankful it wasn't too fast. The waiter set our menus down and, being the gentleman James was, he pulled my seat out for me. I grinned at him and sat down, making sure I sat the right way on my dress.

"Thank you" I told him with a smile before opening up the menu and looking at the possible drinks I could get. I decided on just sparkling grape water while James got a diet coke. I grinned and kept looking through the menu, no idea what I wanted. There was tons of stuff I could get, but it all was so expensive. I guess James could tell that I was looking for the cheapest, yummy thing because he put his hand over mine.

"Nixie. Choose anything you want. Don't worry about the price, I'm paying for it" He said. I nodded softly and went back to looking. I felt bad for getting something extremely expensive, so I decided on Filet Mignon wrapped in bacon with a side of broccoli. I hadn't told him yet of course, because I wanted to see what he was going to get.

"What are you ordering?" He asked. I tried to hide the redness coming to my cheeks.

"Um, Filet mignon wrapped in bacon" I said softly. He chuckled and nodded as the waiter brought our drinks back. I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' before taking a sip of it. It was amazing, but I tried not to act too surprised. James just smiled and nodded at me and when the waiter asked what I wanted and I just repeated what I told James. James, on the other hand, ordered prime rib, the restaurants specialty. I giggled to myself and took another sip of my drink and I looked at him.

"This place is amazing" I told him. James nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly why I brought you here. I knew you would like it" He said. I blushed again and looked down at my lap. I heard him chuckled and I looked back up at him.

"You know, you didn't have to do all of this, right? I'm just a 15 year old girl, I really don't deserve to be here, in the restaurant, or with you even" I said, voice fading when I got to him. James shook his head and took my hand from across the table.

"Yes you do. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have done all of this, therefore, you deserve it" He explained. I sighed and nodded, hating the fact my shyness was coming out once again. "Tonight, would it be ok if I met you around midnight in the lobby? I have a question for you, plus it's Christmas. I want to give you something" He said. I nodded, now getting scared. I hadn't gotten him anything yet, so I decided I would quickly change once I got back to my hotel room and then go out and buy his gift…which I had no idea what to get yet.

"That's fine" I said with a smile and nodded. He grinned and around that time, our food arrived. I grinned as I took another sip of my drink and began eating, thinking about what in the world I was going to get James.


End file.
